


Wasteland, Baby

by marvelousrats



Series: Jetko Week 2020 [5]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: ATLA universe but with languages, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dark Academia Zuko and Punk Jet, Kinda, M/M, Mental Exhaustion, Sickfic, because I'm QUEER, soft Jetko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27158450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousrats/pseuds/marvelousrats
Summary: “I’ll take care of you.” Jet smiled and kissed his nose.“It’s rotten work.” Zuko frowned.“Not to me, not if it’s you.” Jet twined their fingers together and kissed Zuko again.Jetko Week Day 5- Devotion
Relationships: Jet/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Jetko Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984264
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58
Collections: Jetko Renaissance Week





	Wasteland, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Title from 'Wasteland, Baby' by Hozier, quote from the summary is by Euripides
> 
> This isn't sad but it makes me sad. 
> 
> You can give me a follow on tumblr [here](https://cowpokezuko.tumblr.com/) and instagram [here](https://www.instagram.com/thepoormediocreartist/)

When Zuko set his Earth Speak exam on his professor’s desk, he felt like he was going to collapse. He barely made it out to the hallway before he collapsed onto the wall. 

“Hey, baby,” A smooth voice drawled. Zuko turned his head and was surprised to see Jet leaning on the wall not far from him. 

“What are you doing here?” Zuko raised his eyebrow.

“You told me what time your exam time was over so I thought I’d meet you here.” He shrugged, playing with one of the pins on his jacket. “So, do you need me to carry you home? You look like shit.”

“I feel like shit. I think I failed my Earth Speak exam.” He hung his head and rubbed his good eye. 

“Are you kidding me? You’re Earth Speak is really good. Academic, but good.” Jet sauntered over, the spurs he wore for no reason jangled and echoed through the empty hallway. He planted his hand on the wall next to Zuko’s head, a smirk slid across his face. 

“What does that mean?” Zuko frowned up at him. He grabbed the collar of Jet’s leather jacket. 

“Sometimes you sound like a book,” he said. The wheat in his mouth tickled Zuko’s nose as he talked. 

“Ugh, not helping.” Zuko sighed and let his head fall back against the wall. 

“Sorry, darlin’. I bet you did great.” Jet tapped his nose. Zuko scrunched up his face and groaned. “Are you hungry? Lunch is on you.”

“What?” Zuko frowned. 

“Call that redistribution of wealth, baby.” Jet smirked and started to walk away.

“Spirits, you fucking communist.” Zuko rolled his eyes, but followed him. “Where are we going?” 

“Let’s get some noods.” Jet grabbed Zuko’s hand.

“We are  _ not _ fucking in the Fire Speak deparment bathroom again.” Zuko frowned. 

“Zuko, no, that’s not what I said. Are you okay? I meant noodles.” Jet furrowed his brow and pressed the back of his hand to Zuko’s forehead. 

“That doesn’t work. I’m a  _ firebender _ , buddy.” Zuko chuckled. 

“Don’t call me buddy. We’re  _ dating _ ,” Jet said. 

“Yeah, right, sorry.” Zuko nodded. He yawned and slouched even more. 

“Baby, are you sure you’re okay?” Jet said. 

“I’m fine,” he said. “Just exhausted.” 

“Do you just want to go home? We don’t have to go out to eat,” Jet said. 

“Thank the spirits.” Zuko mumbled. He tripped over his own boots as he walked through the parking lot to his Satomobile. Jet caught his shoulder and gave him a worried look. 

“Shit, are you good to drive,” he asked.

“I’m fine, Jet,” Zuko insisted. 

“Okay, darlin’,” Jet said skeptically. Zuko managed to get home before he totally crashed, mentally and physically. Jet made soup for lunch while Zuko napped on the couch, still wearing his boots and wool coat. He sat on the arm of the couch while the soup bubbled gently in the other room and watched Zuko sleep. He didn’t dare turn on the tv because Zuko was a notoriously light sleeper and he didn’t want to wake him. The way he had stumbled out of the exam had him worried. Zuko was normally so graceful and confident in his movements. The only time Jet had ever seen him like that was when he had gotten the flu after visiting the South Pole and he insisted he didn’t need a jacket because he was a firebender _ Agni-damnit _ . 

A few hours later, when the soup finished cooking, Jet shook Zuko’s shoulder and kissed his forehead. “How are you feeling now, baby?” Jet asked softly when Zuko woke up. Zuko mumbled something that sounded vaguely like ‘better’. “I made grub.” He rubbed Zuko’s head, mussing up his topknot even further. Zuko groaned when Jet pulled the pin out of the gold cuff that held his hair in place, letting the black curtain spill over his shoulders. “Do you maybe want to change clothes? That waistcoat looks tight.” Zuko said something in Fire Speak that Jet couldn’t understand, but based on his tone he assumed it was a curse. “I mean it looks good, just a little uncomfortable.” Zuko shrugged his overcoat off his shoulders and struggled with the clasps on his waistcoat, his hands shaking from a mix of post nap tiredness and a deep seated fear of failure. Jet reached down and helped him, pressing a kiss to his temple as he did so. 

“Thanks,” he muttered. 

“No problem, darlin’. Now come on. Soups up, literally.” He smiled and walked into the kitchen. Zuko followed a few moments later, still rubbing his eyes. He sat on a stool at the breakfast bar and tucked his knees under his chin. Jet placed a bowl of soup in front of him and sat down next to him with his own bowl. “Was the exam really that bad?”

“It was my last exam for my bachelor’s degree. I’m done. I mean I start law school next year but that’s different.” He poked at a piece of cabbage with his chopsticks. “I feel like I’m gonna die.” 

“Why?” 

“I don’t know. I don’t want to fail my last year of Earth Speak and I don’t want to go to law school. But I also really do but, ugh, I don’t know.” He sighed and smoke curled out of his nose. Jet grimaced at the smell. It wasn’t like the cigarette smoke that clung to Zuko’s clothes. It reminded him of the last time he saw his parents. He swore he would never trust a firebender after seeing his parents burned bodies, but meeting Zuko changed a lot of things for him. Zuko made him feel safe, for once in his life. He reached out to tuck a strand of hair behind Zuko’s unscarred ear. 

“I think you need to take care of yourself this summer. And _ I’m _ saying that,” Jet snickered. Zuko chuckled softly. 

“Bold words coming from the person who threw a brick through a police station window two weeks ago,” he said. 

“I know. Thanks for bailing me out, by the way.” He smirked.

“No biggie, love.” Zuko shrugged. “A-C-A-B.” 

“Okay, rich boy.” He tapped Zuko’s nose. “Real revolutionary stuff there.”

“Yeah, fair.” Zuko sighed, blushing softly. Jet smiled and kissed him. 

“At least you’re on the right side.” He said and patted Zuko’s cheek. Zuko smiled sardonically. “Now eat your soup, you look like death.” 

“It’s just my intimidating aura.” Zuko said between bites of pork and vegetables.

“I think it’s the crippling depression,” Jet said. 

“Yeah probably. Ty lee says my aura is red and angry. She said to fix it I need to eat better and take care of my skin. Katara had a hard time restarting my chi-flow because she was laughing too hard.” He tried to pick up some rice noodles but they slipped off his chopstick and onto the counter. “Shit.” Jet laughed at him. Zuko glared at the noodles steaming on the counter. “I’m gonna lose my mind.” 

“Since when did you have one?” Jet smirked. Zuko’s glare shifted from the noodles to Jet’s face. Jet clicked his tongue and pulled Zuko in for another kiss. “You’re so cute.” He purred. 

“I’m not!” Zuko sighed. 

“Yes you are.” He kissed Zuko again before he could protest. Zuko melted into the kiss, his arms wrapping around Jet’s neck. Jet pulled away and pressed their foreheads together. “I love you,” he whispered. 

“I love you too.” Zuko smiled softly. He nuzzled Jet’s cheek and bit back a yawn. “I think I’m getting sick.” He mumbled. “Maybe it’s just mental illness, but I feel like garbage.” Jet frowned and put a hand on Zuko’s cheek. 

“I’ll take care of you.” Jet smiled and kissed his nose. 

“It’s rotten work.” Zuko frowned.

“Not to me, not if it’s you.” Jet twined their fingers together and kissed Zuko again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are much appreciated!


End file.
